That's What Girls Do!
by Sarah200320
Summary: Alice comes up with an idea for the talent show being held at Forks High that involve all the Cullen kids. Based off of a song
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will probably be only a few chapters long, but I thought it would be a good quick story to do.**

APOVChapter 1: A Brilliant idea

"…. So yeah Mike and I had a great time Friday…" Jessica just kept blabbering on, so I pulled out my ipod and stuck the headphones in my ears. I was listening to That's What Girls Do! by Ruby Blue from the Biggest Fan soundtrack when I suddenly got a great idea! All 6 of us could be in the talent show that the school was hosting next week. I peered into the future to check out how everything we were going to do was going to turn out! We looked amazing, and boy I could not wait.

_Later at lunch_

So when the family and I had gotten set at our normal table in the lunchroom, I brought it up.

"So guys, what do you say about entering the talent show?" I asked as I pushed my lunch tray toward Bella.

Bella's face drained and she looked at me like a was supposed to be back at the insane asylum.

"No, I absolutely will not do that. You know how clumsy I am and doing whatever you will be having me do will increase the chance that I will hurt myself." She said, "Edward please do not make me do this!"

I allowed the images of the talent show to fill my mind and let Edward see them.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Bella why don't you at least give it a try. Come over tonight and try, if you don't like it then fine, but give it a shot."

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, "But if I get hurt, it's all your fault Alice."

'YES!' I exclaimed mentally and with that Edward shot me a warning glance.

**AN: I will have the next chapter up in a few minutes!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by really slowly, but the day finally ended. I hurried at human speed to get Bella out of gym to head to my house. Thanks to Edward's driving we got home in a flash and as we were walking in Bella asked what we were doing.

I answered, "Have you ever heard of the band Dreamstreet?" Bella nodded. "I was thinking of doing a song off of the soundtrack of the little movie they did." Bella's eyes it up.

"What song?" she asked, happy about what we were doing.

"That's What Girls Do," I replied smoothly.

"That was my favorite song off of that cd! I am excited now!" Bella was really excited now.

_Later_

Rose, Bella, and I had broken the song up into sections and taken a part to sing to solo on. We were singing to the boys while they had asked us all these questions. It was going to look really cute. After several hours of hard work, we had everything worked out of what were going to do in the song. Finally, Bella went home and the rest of us settled in for the night and could not wait till the talent show.

_The Next Day_

BPOV

"So Bella," Mike started the next day, "Do you want to do something with me in the talent show next week?"

I had to hold back a laugh before I answered, "Mike normally I would love too, but I am already doing something with the Cullens."

Mike suddenly looked sad. "Of course, I should have known. I am so stupid." He grumbled mostly to himself as he stalked off.

Jessica came up to me at lunch while I was sitting with Cullens and asked if she could talk to me for a second in private.

"Sure," I said. I got up from the table and followed her to the other side of the cafeteria, but I knew that there was going to be 5 sets of ears listening to what Jessica had to say to me.

"So, I see that you and Edward are getting pretty serious." She started.

"Yeah," I replied in a duh like voice.

"Well I thought I would just let you know that I am still trying to get him and I think that if you don't break up with him by the talent show that I will completely embarrass you."

"Sure I bet you will Jess," I said , "Is that all? I do have a lunch I would like to get back too."

"Yeah, but just know I am watching you." She said menacingly, or at least tried.

I walked back to the table and laughed hard when I was finally able to sit down. Everyone was laughing too. Boy I couldn't wait till the talent show got here.

**AN:**

**Okay guys I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow but its bed time for me for now!!!**

**Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by really slowly, but Friday finally rolled around. I headed over to the Cullen's house after school to get ready. I showered and Alice and Rose did my hair and makeup and then dressed me. We were all dressed in jean skirts with different colored shirts (link in profile for the type of shirt.) Rose had red, Alice black and me in blue. Our shirts matched our guys. So we finally left for the gym so that we could there in time to watch everyone else since we were last.

The gym was packed and when the lights were dimmed, Mr. Percy, our principal, introduced the first act which was Tyler and Eric doing some hip-hop dancing thing. They were pretty good. Next, Jessica came on and was singing "Girlfriend" by Avril.

She says, "Before I start to sing, I want to dedicate this song to someone that doesn't know he is mine. Bella, I will get him!" Then the music starts and we hear this (sorry I couldn't help it):

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

At this point, everyone is laughing there butts off because she sounds sooo horrible. She sounded like the golden egg from that Harry Potter movie when not opened underwater. Plus I don't think that Mr. Percy liked the fact that she cursed. Then we thought things couldn't get any worse Mike comes onto the stage. He grabs the mic and says, "Bella, I think that you could do soo much better than that Edward dude, so this song goes out to you!" There was a piano on the stage Mike sat down at the piano and started to play.

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever_

(chorus)  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all The times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy

(chorus)

I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
  
_Oh you can't see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

He actually wasn't half bad, but he wasn't good enough for me to leave Edward. (Not that I would leave Edward for Mike but still.)

Finally, we were up next. We got into positions. The music started and so did we.

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah _

I danced around Edward singing this part while playing with my hair and he just smiled that crooked smile I love.

_You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear_

Alice danced around Jasper pointing at her shoes.

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:  
_

Rose had fun with Emmett on this part, they were having a lot of fun.

We all sang the next part and had a choreographed part for this.

We danced around the guys for a second then got in the front and acted as if we were pushing buttons.

_  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
_  
Rose took the solo on this part and we all acted goofy.

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you..._

Then it was just a repeat for the chorus.

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new:

That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls.  
You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah.

We ended up in front of our respective guys sang the last line with our heads turned back at them and as we finished they picked us up and put us on their shoulders and we all giggled.

When we were finished, the scores were tallied up and the awards were announced. We won which was pretty cool.

"Alice, that was a lot of fun. You should be a choreographer when you grow up." I told her, laughing at the last part.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Just wait until next year when we do this again."


End file.
